Love of My Life
by HollowedLover1379
Summary: She had only one last wish if she was going to die: and that was to have her best friend and lover confess his feelings for her. Oneshot. Auslly.


_**Love of My Life**_

**Disclaimer: Damn, it's just a freaking oneshot, don't patronize me. I don't A&A, sadly.**

* * *

She twirled the red rose in her hand, smelling its beautiful scent. She sat cross legged on the couch, watching the TV––or at least trying to. It was pretty hard when the person you loved––AKA, your best friend––sends you flowers and gifts. It's all she ever wanted.

Suddenly, she frowned. No, what she wanted was for him to tell her how he felt about her. She would trade any day to hear Austin Moon confess her that he loved her.

But that wasn't the case.

She was scared that if he really did, he wouldn't do it in time. Her hand rose to pat her hairless head and she sighed, blinking back the tears. She had to face the facts; she hadn't seen him in five months. Even if he did come to see her, it'd probably be too late.

Anyone woman suffering from breast cancer would want the love of their freaking life to at least confess that he had feelings for her. Then again, this could be wishful thinking. Austin was a superstar; he didn't even _**know**_ she had breast cancer.

Or that she was planning on having the tumor removed from her breast––it's not like she had the money, she'd be in deep debt after that surgery.

She looked down at the flower and smiled at it a bit. A girl can always wish while living in her fantasy world––right?

* * *

A short Latina walked confidently and proudly into her friend's room. He looked at her and groaned, running a hand through his blond hair. She shook her head and him and pointed to her cellphone. He confusedly looked at it and then she dropped the dreadful news on him. "Austin, its Ally. She has breast cancer and could be possibly dying right now."

It was enough to make him run out of the room. Suddenly, he felt as he was the world's worst best friend.

* * *

She was scrounging around her cabinets for something good to eat. She realized that she was lacking the food department and frowned. She walked into the living room and slipped her hat onto her head. She didn't even bother to change out of her sweats and oversized t-shirt as she slipped on a pair of flats. She sighed and grabbed her keys, walking towards the door.

She opened it and completely walked into a large brick wall. Wait––that wasn't right, a brick wall? She lived in an apartment, not an alleyway. "Ally?" she looked up and felt tears in her eyes. He came. Then her brows furrowed––he had a tour, didn't he? Oh yeah, he was in Miami for it. "Oh, Ally, I've missed you."

His large arms enveloped her into a bear hug. She slowly hugged him back, inhaling his scent. He smelled no different, he was the same Austin she knew and loved. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, forcing a wide smile. She frowned. "It's forced." He looked confused. "Your smile, Austin, it is forced," she told him.

His smile dropped and he bit his lip. "You have cancer," he told her.

She blanched. How'd he know? The only people who knew were her family and Trish––oh, Trish must've told him, she decided silently. She took a step back, inviting him in. He walked in and closed the door behind him. "There's no food right now… so I'll just order pizza. Pepperoni with mushrooms?" she asked him, holding her phone in her hand.

He nodded and took off his shoes, Ally following his as she did the same. She held the phone to her ear and dialled the pizza parlor's number. She gestured to her couch and Austin slowly walked over it, sitting down. After a few minutes, Ally bounced happily into the room, smiling at Austin. "I missed you so–"

"When were you going to tell me?" Austin cut in.

Ally sighed and shrugged. She wasn't ever going to tell him, if she was able to get away with it. "Never," she murmured.

That made Austin furious. He stood up and raked a hand through his hair. "Never, Ally? So, the next time I could've probably seen was on your _**deathbed**_?" he yelled. She looked at the flowers he had sent her. "Ally, this is serious, do you know how it would've hurt not to be _**informed**_ about your predicament? Shit Ally, I would've cried until I couldn't cry no more. Why would you want to keep it away from me?"

His voice had taken on a softer approach towards the end. Ally shifted uncomfortably. "Well––well, I couldn't do it, I wanted it to be a secret from you. It would've been so hard knowing that I could wake one morning and never see you again, Austin. And I'm sorry, I was being selfish, I wasn't thinking of you," she admitted.

Austin nodded and walked over to her, grasping her shoulders. "Damn right you weren't. I would've been in so much _**pain**_ just hearing that the girl I've loved for years now––"

"You love me, Austin?" Ally asked, finally looking at him.

Tears were in her eyes and he nodded, puzzled. "Of course, anyone with open eyes could see that… you're just… naïve," Austin told her.

Ally smiled and hugged him brightly. "Now, I can die knowing you love me," she whispered into his shirt, sobbing softly.

Austin tensed with shock. He had no idea what she had meant by that. "Ally, you're not going to die," he stated firmly.

Ally pulled back and gave him a sad smile. "I am, I can't afford the surgery and I need it to survive. The cancer is getting worst Austin, it may be spreading very soon," Ally told him.

Austin shook his head, refusing to believe that she was going to die and leave him alone. "No, I refuse to believe that. I'll pay for everything," he said.

Ally furiously shook her head. "You can't Austin, it's too much. You've already said you loved me and I love you back. Let me go!" she yelled.

Austin pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "Ally, I don't care about what you say, I'm paying for it and that's final."

Ally broke down, crying into his shirt. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed her temple. "What happens if it's not a success, Austin?" she asked him, looking into his eyes.

Austin shook his head and smiled. "Trust me, it'll be a success, have some faith, Ally."

Ally sniffled and he smiled wider at her. "Now, let me do the honours of kissing you, alright?" he said.

She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as he cupped her cheeks. _I swear you won't die, Ally._

And just two years later, Ally had beaten the cancer and officially became Mrs. Austin Moon.

* * *

**Damn, I was writing a new chapter for Beauty and Her Beast and thought of this. I stopped and just had to write it. Hope you guys liked it, it's a short and sweet oneshot.**

**HollowedLover1379**


End file.
